coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kodi and Kina
Kodi and Kina are both Brother and sister, and they are both Beast Carriers. Kodi being the 6th and Kina being the 4th Traits (Kodi) Strong, Happy, Powerful, Goofy, Heroic, fighter. (Kina) Shy, Strong, Fast, Smart, Peace maker, Heroic Appearances Summer & Spring: Kodi is a Husky, he had Dark Brown eyes, he's 6 foot 1 feet tall, he's 15 years old, he has Red fur, his muzzle, Face, and chest are white, his ear tips are white too, he wears a White zip-up long sleeved shirt with a Black Fish net shirt underneath, he wears Black Pants with Black Sandals, he also wears white Fingerless gloves. Kina is a Husky as well, She had Onyx Black eyes. She has Red fur, Her Muzzle is white so is her Chest Area, Stomach and Hands and Feet, she's 5 foot 4 feet tall, and she's 15 years old, She wears a White Long-sleeved Shirt with a Black Fishnet shirt underneath it, she wears a White Skirt with Black Fishnet Shorts underneath, she wears White sandals as well. Winter & Fall Appearances: Basically the same, Kina wears Black Thermals Underneath her Skirt. Crushes Kodi has a Crush on Shannon, he fell in love with her when she helped him fish in the forest. Personalities Kodi is an adventurous Boy, he like to fight new opponents and enemies, he also like to help people a lot, he can't stand the Anti-Beast organization and he plans to help Naomi and the Other Beast Carriers Take them down. Kina is a shy girl, she loves nature and she doesn't promote fighting at all, but for her survival, she'll have to fight, she feels kind of weird being the 4th Beast carrier, she can't control her powers very well either.. Bios Coming soon. Powers & Abilities: Kodi: Extend arms: Since Kodi's Beast is a Squid, he can attack his Foes from a distance or grab them by extending his arms. Claws of fury: Kodi can extend his Claws making then sharp and deadly, he can literally cut his enemies down to size Water Bomb: He can create a ball of water in his hands and throw them towards his enemies, if the ball hits the enemy or opponent, it can result in a Large explosion of water Water wave: He can create a large wave of water and send it towards the enemy Water shield: He can Make a large mirror-like shield in front of him, so he can block the enemies attacks. Beast transformation 1: When he gets really angry, he uses his first Beast transformation. Kina: Electric Palm Strike: Since her Beast is the Eel, she can make lightning appear in her hands and she can launch of flurry of Electric melee attacks on her enemy. Acidic Mist breath: She can spew out a large acidic mist around her enemy, if the acid mist hits the enemy it'll burn their Skin and eyes. Mist Breath: She can use this to confuse the enemy, and she can strike from behind. Water Clones: She can make Water Clones, if the Clones are struck hard enough, they will return to their Aquatic form. Water Wave: She can also do like her brother and send a large Wave of water towards the enemy Water Shield: She can create a Large Mirror like shield in front or around her. Water Bomb: She can create a Large Ball of water in both of her hands and throw then at the Enemy, if it hits, it results in a large explosion. Claws: She can extend her Nails and she can put her enemies down to size. Beast Transformation 1: She can use this transformation when an opponent or enemy pushes her to her limit. Super Water Bomb: When her and her Brother Combine their water bombs and throw it at the enemy, it's twice as large and when it hits the enemy, it results in a Super big explosion Quotes "All right, let's do it!" -Kodi "D-Do we really have to fight..?" Kina Trivia They have 7 other siblings Their Parents were slaughtered by their own brother, who is apart of the Anti-Beast Group They were raised in the Tree Region Kina saw her Parents get killed. The tragic event happened when they were both 6 years old Category:Beast Carriers Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Male Category:Male Protagonist Category:Mystical Beasts Category:Warriors Category:Powerful warriors Category:Siblings